In the production of asphalt shingles and like products, unacceptable shingles produced during manufacture are currently sent to outdoor waste storage. Waste asphalt shingles have also been used as a source of energy with the subsequent re-use of the unburned solids in the manufacture of asphalt shingles. Such dumping and burning is uneconomical and destroys a valuable manufacturing product; i.e., asphalt. While asphalt-containing materials, such as short residue containing asphaltic and resinous materials have been treated to recover asphalt by solvent precipitation, e.g., propane deasphalting, there has been no attempts to treat waste asphalt shingles to recover the individual components thereof, let alone the asphalt base.